The pyrimidine compound with which the present invention is concerned has the following structural formula ##STR1## and is known as buspirone. The hydrochloride salt has been referred to in the prior art as MJ 9022-1 and as buspirone hydrochloride. Other acid addition salts thereof are named by combining "buspirone" with the appropriate word to define the acid from which it is prepared as in "buspirone hydrochloride". The latter is the United States Adopted Name (USAN); refer to J. American Med. Assoc. 225, 520 (1973).
The synthesis of the compound and the disclosure of its psychotropic properties are described in the following patents and publications.
1. Y. H. Wu, et al., J. Med. Chem., 15,477 (1972).
2. Y. H. Wu, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,634 which issued Feb. 20, 1973.
3. L. E. Allen et al., Arzneium. Forsch., 24, No. 6, 917-922 (1974).
4. G. L. Sathananthan, et al., Current Therapeutic Research, 18/5, 701-705 (1975).
5. Y. H. Wu, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,776, issued Aug. 24, 1976.
The following patent references disclose and claim additional uses which relate to buspirone's pharmacological effects on the central nervous system.
6. The use of buspirone hydrochloride as a novel antianxiety agent for the treatment of neurotic patients is described in G. P. Casten, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,763, issued Jan. 9, 1980.
7. Allen, et al., disclose the use of buspirone in treating extrapyramidal motor disorders in U.S. Pat. No. 4,438, 119, issued Mar. 20, 1984.
8. Buspirone's use in sexual dysfunction was described by Othmer, et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,921, issued Feb. 3, 1987.
9. Kurtz, et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,703, issued Jan. 6, 1987 disclose buspirone's use in treating panic disorders.
10. Alderdice discloses the use of buspirone in the improvement of short term memory in U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,772, issued Aug. 18, 1987.
11. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 030,659 of Shrotriya and Casten, filed Mar. 25, 1987 discloses and claims the use of buspirone in treating alcohol abuse.
None of the above-referenced uses of buspirone, separately or in joint, would teach or suggest the use of the present invention, a method for treatment of substance addiction. While alcohol is often included in listings of abused and/or addicting substances, nonetheless it would not be obvious beforehand that an agent useful in treating alcohol abuse would also find use in treating the addiction to such diverse substances as tobacco, marijuana, amphetamines, cocaine and heroin as well as treating eating disorders. Although alcoholics often abuse other substances as well as alcohol, again it would not be obvious beforehand that buspirone would be useful in treating abuse and addiction to these other addicting substances.
In summary, there exists nothing in the prior art, including the specific references set forth hereinabove, which would make obvious the use of buspirone to treat substance addiction.